Loving enemies
by Rachelle44
Summary: Bella is 17 and just moved from Estes CO to Forks WA she grows to missing her old life and her best friend will not give up until they are back together again what happens when they both run into love but their loves are enemies will they become enemies?
1. The Goodbyes

The cold chill of a winter day in January came through my passenger side window. I look over to my mom, then roll up the window, and wonder how far we are from the Denver airport, which sadly means that I am moving to Forks. I love Estes Park especially the mountains. But my mom got remarried to Phil and they have to move to Arizona for his job, I HATE Arizona and it's hot dry waist land I love the snow and the cold and the rain, so I decided to move in with Charlie besides I hadn't seen him for a while and I miss him. But what was I going to do without my mom? She has always been there what will I do when she isn't? I love her and her ways of guided and taking care of me. "Bella you don't have to do this you know." I wish I could obey but it would drive me insane to be in a dry waist land though at least in Forks it's wet. My plane to Seattle was all right I was asleep most of the way there, but my flight to Port Angeles was terrible I kept getting hit in the arm with the tray and the guy next to me wouldn't stop sneezing. When the flight ended and I got off it was raining i descended the stairs lowly but I slipped luckily there was Charlie, he caught me and turned it into a hug. Wow I hadn't realized how much I missed Charlie "I missed you dad" I said sincerely he muttered an embarrassed thanks and toed me toward the Police Cruise. The drive home was great and we talked about everything that Forks had held in the past 4 years. When we got there it was exactly what I thought it would be the most adorable little town in the world. The house was exactly the way I had remembered it but its seemed better some how and I absolutely love it. I brought a backpack, duffel and a suitcase luckily with Charlie's help I got it all upstairs in one trip. i jumped on my bed and flipped over again. I called my mom right after." Honey is anything wrong?"

" No I just wanted to call you right when I got in it's so amazing here."

"That's nice Bella... Careful Phil that's breakable Bella I got to go."

The phone clicked. And I burst into tears was she happy I was gone? Eventually I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, aside from the red eyes, I looked plain. Obviously I can't even lie to myself. I have always not been the skinniest but I wasn't fat either, and with that you can tell that I am not athletic, I end up hurting myself and others whenever a person hands me something that is supposed to be used for sports, and I am really clumsy. My curly brown hair goes to the middle of my back, and my skin has always been abnormally tan. I skipped out on dinner and went to bed early. That night I fell asleep quickly with no disturbances, but in the morning I awoke early though and had a lot of extra time

I took a shower which was needed after a day of travel. Ate breakfast slowly and went back upstairs when I was ready and packed for the 2 mile walk to school Charlie called me down

"Bella I have a surprise for you come outside." I ran sown the stairs and was out the door in a flash

"This is for you Bells." I screamed and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He looked embarrassed but I didn't care this is my first car! I jumped in and started the old red truck with loads of personality. About halfway to school I started to have a panic attack. What if nobody liked me? What if I was outcast? I don't know what I would be able to do and I started hyperventilating. I was out quickly.


	2. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did**

* * *

The next thing I was concise of was the sound of a car alarm going up. I sat up and looked at the clock. I have been out for 2 hours. In my panic I speed to school, routinely looking in my review mirror to see if there were any cops but luckily I made it to school cop free. I ran into the building labeled Front Office and a chubby woman at the front desk looked flustered when I came in.

"Oh dear what can I help you with?"

"I'm... Bella.... Swann.... I passed out... in my car... and I just .... woke up... I'm new here."

She smiled, looked apologetic and said.

"Of course I have your schedule right here and I will see to it that you are excused from 1st period, but please don't make a habit of it, here is your late pass for second period." I walked out quickly and tried to decipher the map to find Calculus. Everyone smiled and said hi to me, which was comforting. At lunch I was early so I sat at an empty table in the back corner. A girl named Jessica ran over and pulled me up.

"You can't sit there, that's the 'Cullen' table."

"Who are they and why do they own a table?" She gave me a look like it should be obvious even to a new comer like me.

"The Cullens look attractive, sure, but everybody can sense a darkness about them and something that we are luck that we don't know, nobody talks to them and they don't talk to anyone else." A shiver went up my spine and I sat down with her and her friends. Just as I sat down the most beautiful five people I have ever seen walked in and sat at the 'Cullen' table they were all pale and besides that they didn't look anything alike and the most common same feature that they all had was that they are so beautiful that the only place that you could see people as beautiful at them you would look at the airbrushed pages of a magazine. I tried not to look at them, but I couldn't help it there was an intensity about them. Jessica tugged on my arm and said."What are you staring at Bella?" She followed my gaze and a boy from the Cullen table with bronze hair looked up and looked away without interest. I looked down in embarrassment and Jessica giggled. I turned to my other neighbor Angela and started talking animatedly about what goes on at this school. After lunch a very nice boy named Mike walked me to Biology, I could tell that he was deeply interested in me ,and I was flattered. When I walked into Biology the only table open was the one with the bronze haired boy. Mr. Varner said.

"Have a seat next to Edward." When i walked by and tripped over a book Edward suddenly became ridged in his seat with a murderous glare at me. A sudden fear went through me and I tripped again.

* * *

**A/N sorry about this is short one but the next one will be bigger**


	3. Worries

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? No. Do I wish I do? Yes.**

* * *

Through the whole first part of class he looked as if he was going to tear me to shreds and about halfway through he dashed out of the classroom. A jagged screeching came from the windows above and everyone screamed. Then we heard a loud sound of someone stomping their feet and walking away, struggling with a heavy load and a dragging sound. Mr. Varner called the office and told them what happened. For the rest of the period the class was guarded by my dad it was terrible. How was Edward hating me this much, to want to tear me to shreds, it didn't make sense I hadn't even spoken a word to him. Mike walked with me to gym which we have together luckily I didn't have to participate. I drove strait home and got angrier and angrier. When I got home I stormed upstairs. I decided to check my email to get my mind off things. I got two new ones One from my mom, and the other from my best friend Denise. My mom's said

**Bella,**

**Everything is all set to go to Arizona and we are leaving this evening, call if you need anything. How was your first day of school?**

**I love you,**

**Mom**

At least she was asking about me, and at least she took some interest into sending me an email.

**Mom,**

**That's fantastic. I miss you already. Of course I will call you. My first day was great except for me hyperventilating and passing out for a period and a half, I have met lots of new people and everyone seems nice.**

**Bella**

I'm surprised that Denise wrote me so quickly, but then again not, Denise is Denise. I really miss her she was the closest person to me in Estes. I opened hers.

**Bella,**

**School is so glum without you. I miss you so much. How is it in Forks? I'm so glad that we're saving up money to visit each other, otherwise I wouldn't be able to bare you leaving, I only have 2 more workdays until I can pay for myself to go, and then5 more to get a ticket to come back if I work double shifts. How are you on saving up to come here? Tell me everything about the school there and the kids are they nice? Have you met anyone that I have to prove that I am your one best friend to?**

**Love,**

**Denise**

I type as fast as my fingers will allow me.

**Denise,**

**I miss you so much. Forks is great everything is beautiful and green. School is good to I've met a lot of new people who are really nice, the only problem was that everyone kept staring at me and watching me all day. I'm not that far with the money, the biggest problem with that is getting a job it's so hard to find one here. I will look all over though, my dad bought me a truck. Can you believe it? It's kind of old but it has loads of personality and it's really sturdy. I can't wait till you come. So the plan is still the same right? You're staying for a week right? Please write me back soon.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

Right when I pushed send I ran downstairs and picked up the phone, quickly adding Denise as #1 on the speed dial and moving Charlie and Billy down. I called Denise instantly when I was done. There was an answer on the first ring."Hello?" It was so sweet to hear her voice again even though I saw her only yestarday plus this in the longest that we have ever been apart."Hi Denise it's bella of course." I paused for her answer.

"BELLA! I miss you so much. I wish you could come back,but the movers came yestarday and your parents are gone, everything is sadder without you, guess what?" I paused to think and made a wild guess.

"Umm Anthony Bine asked you to go to the concert coming up with him?"

"How did you know?"

"The sound of your voice I know you, i can tell everything about it." We both sighed remembering we met (at the Park Theater Mall when we were 4 and both got lost, but we happened to run into eachother and worked together to find our parents).

"Bella I have to get ready we are going to dinner tonight,but good luck with everything. Miss you tons, and call me soon O.k.?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know but bye." I sighed and hung up the phone.

I started dinner with my limited resources, all that I could pull together was noodles, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots from a can. I finished right when Charlie walked in.

" What's for dinner bells? It smells great... oh OK yum." He tried to look politely interested in the food but ended up grimacing. We ate mostley in silence until he asked.

"How was your day, besides the part when you passed out in your truck?" I groaned and burst into laughter, it did sound kind of funny. Charlie joined in and I said.

"It was great, everybody was really nice, and I got to sit with Jessica ad her friends at lunch." He smiled and looked pleased. I went upstairs to work on my five pages of calculus homework I was oing at an infuriatingly slow rate when i finally finished and went to sleep. When I awoke I figured out tha I had over slept, so I rushed; took a quick shower, inhaled a granola bar ,and downed some oj out of the carton. The biggest thing that bothered me today was that Edward wasn't there and i couldn't help but think about that it was my fault even though that was absurd I had that feeling all day, and he wasn't there for the rest of the week either. Denise was working overtime and she was going to fly in on Sunday, and she couldn't wait to get here. Saturday I was cleaning alll day trying to make the house look exceptional and make my room look like I actually live in it. On Sunday I drove to Port Angeles to pick her up I saw a glint of long black hair.

* * *

**A/N I know my chapters are kind of short but I will try to make them longer, it's just that certain events belong to certain chapters**


	4. New Arrival

* * *

**Disclaimer:Do I love Twilight? Yes. Do I own it? No.**

* * *

I ran toward her and she saw me we hugged and started screaming in excitement, the hug also hurt because she had her duffel bag on her. She squealed again when she saw my truck I knew she would like it. Denise has long black hair, she is also very slender, overall her style could be described as colorful, whenever most people looked at her they said "Wow, bright."The drive back to Forks was fun, we talked mostly about the weather and how beautiful it is here. She loved my room and when Charlie got home she obviously liked him to. Charlie brought a pizza and Charlie obviously likes her since he was actually talking to her. We tried to go to sleep early since she is coming to school with me tomorrow and all week, luckily the curriculum is the same. She brought her textbooks and other school supplies. We woke up extra early and talked for a while, when it was time to go Charlie waved goodbye and we giggled putting on our matching jackets and high fiving. On the drive to school she kept raving about this town. When we got to school kids crowded us, but Denise, ever so faithful only paid attention to me. We gave the office woman a note for Denise to be here all week, and she smiled and was very polite. all day at school everyone stared at us and tried to talk to us while we made jokes and talked about old times. At lunch just about everyone crowded around our table except... I looked over to the Cullen table and there were 5 people there today. Edward was speaking to his family. I froze and started staring at him. They were laughing, looking like people out of a movie rather than high school.

"Who's that?" Denise seemed awed, the first time she wasn't talking about us and it had to be the Cullens? Jessica used it as an advantage.

"Those are the Cullens, the blonds Rosalie and Jasper are twins, the short girl is Alice, Emmet is the big one and Edward is the one with bronze hair." Edward suddenbly looked at me again and I looked down at the table now ebaressed for geting cayght in my staring.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled.

"He doesn' look angry does he?"

"No, why should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't notice anyone enough to like them, but he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking." Jessica snicked, and i looked up to see if she obeyed. I caught Edward's glance and there was some unmet satisfaction on his face. The bell rang and Denise and I headed toward biology. Mr. Varner gave Denise a stool, and she sat next to me. We couldn't stop whispering until Edward said.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen I didn't get the chance to introduse myself last week you must be Bella,and you must be Denise." Denise went red and waved halfheartedly. Denise, Edward, and I worked together in

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _EPOV_

_Why are Bella's thoughts hidden? Maybe I will find out today by talking to her, but I heard that she has a friend here. I will figure it out. Woah her friens sent nearly knocks me down to the gounr. This is like nothing I have ever heard of, but maybe it is worse since she is with Bella. That must be it. Why am I so interested In Bella anyway? She is just a silly little human, but someho I feel drawn to herand I do not want to leave._

_"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen I didn't get the chance to introduse myself last week you must be Bella,and you must be Denise." Denise blushes and Bella shakes me off. I bet that she has been going through thius all day. People crowding them with questions. I try to look for Denise's thoughts but it comes up blank, there is nothings. From either of them. What is happening to me? I have never heard of such a thing as losing your powers. I try to talk to them, but they are all caught up in their own conversation. I have to know. This is driving me insane._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

finding the different stages of mitosis. We all made forced small talk to. When the period was over Edward ran from the room like last time. I shrugged to Denise and we walked to gym. Gym was much better with Denise we both made fools of our selves and we decided to have fun with it. After school we went to the library and did our homework. After hat we walked a little up the trail by the yard. Denise made steak and potatoes for dinner, it was even better than when I cooked. We got snow the next day and kept starting snow ball fights during lunch, passing periods, any opportunity we got. To our dismay it rained during biology, and washed away all traces of snow. Edward seemed like he was forcing himself to talk to us, like he had to, to figure out something is always more fun with Denise even though e end up hitting each other. After school we went shopping and back to the library to finish homework. On Wednesday we were planning to go to Port Angles every day until Friday, Friday we are inviting anyone who wants to go, to a movie, Jessica and Angela are going to spend the night with us. The first time we went there we spent four hours in the bookstore and I had to speed home. The second afternoon we went, we scoured the town looking for a decent clothing store. hen we found one, we bought another matching outfit for tomorrow. On the movie night practically everyone who goes to our school showed up and even some from the rez. Jessica showed up and sat on Denise's right side, i sat on her left, and Mike sat on my lef. Ben and Ange were behind us. Th movie was so funny, the only problem I had was Mike trying to hold my hand. It was uncomfortable and Denise empathized. After the movie we had so much fun at the sleepover, and we all talked practically all night. My favorite part as when we played would you rather?

"Denise would you rather eat your dog or go to jail?" Jess asked.

"Go to jail I could never eat my dog. Bella would you rather kiss Eric Yorkie or wet your pants rather front of a full classroom?"

"That one is hard, but Eric is greasy and disgusting, I go with pee my pants. Jessica would you rather go out with Tyler or Mike?"

"Mike I absolutely adore him, plus Lauren would never talk to me again if I went out with Tyler. Ange would you rather gain 100 pounds or eat dog poop for 20 years?"

"Um gian the wait, because I could loose that, eventually." We all burst into luaghter Ange is like one o the most skinny people that I have ever seen.

On Saturday and Sunday Denise and i were inseparable. On Sunday afternoon we were bothe depressed, I was sad to have her leaving so soon I need to find a job so that I can visit soon.

"Bye Denny you be safe out there, you know how it gets when I'm not around to take care of you."

"I'll be fine Belly. I miss you already you need to make money and come out."

"I know love you." Some people think it's wird to say I love you to their friend's, but your true friends you do love. I hugged her and she went on the plane. It took along while to fall asleep that night and when i aoke i had deep bags under my eyes. Great. I looked out the window and groaned. Everything in covered in ice... crap I am no going to make it through the day. On the walk to my truck I slip seven times, but I eventually made it. I onder how I made it to school without leaving broken cars in the street. I got out in the parking lot and looked at the back tires. charlie had gotten up ho knows how early and put snow chains on the tires. I was choked with emotion and started crying. Then it all happened very quickly, but all I saw was Tyler's van coming at me and I heard a loud BANG, then I was out cold.

* * *

**A/N - Oh suspenseful. So now that you know Denise keep trying to figure out what the big part is. You will see.**


	5. Discoveries and wonders

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this. You don't need to rub it in my face more**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_EPOV_

_All I see is Tyler's van. Then the girl that I find myself fascinated with and drawn to standing there helpless. I act very quickly and without thinking. I hold Bella against me which distracts me deeply,but her life in danger is the only thing that gets me under control. I cradle her with one arm and use the other to shove the van out of the way. It doesn't want to give up and comes back again, nearly crushing Bella's legs, but I use the hand not holding Bella to lift it up. I guess it's a good thing that she passed out without ever seeing me coming. That would be a big problem. I realize something. Why I did this in the first place. It's been hidden there all along, but why, why did I have to love her with all my existence. That only makes it more complicated. I let out a few tearless sobs and carry her to the stretchers. I burst into Carlisle's office._

_"Edward you didn't?"_

_"No it isn't that_

_"Of course you didn't. Your eyes of course. I should have known."_

_"She's hurt though Carlisle, probably not seriously, but-"_

_"What happened?"_

_"A stupid car accident. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I couldn't just stand there-let it crush her-"_

_"Start over, I don't understand. How were you involved?"_

_"A van skidded across the ice. She was in the way Alice saw it coming, but there was no time to really do something, but really run across the lot and shove her out of the way. No one noticed. i had to stop the van too, but again nobody saw. I'm-I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to put us in danger."_

_"You did the right thing. If we have to leave, we leave. What has she said."_

_"Nothing, she was out cold before I got to her, but she might have seen something."_

_"Well it seems that I have a patient to check on." We walked to the E.R. not talking. I knew Carlisle was worried, he didn't think of it, but I know him only to well._

_"Is she still sleeping?" At that her eyelids flutter. She had a confused expression on._

_"Edward?" It sent electric currents through my skin when she said my name._

_"Edward saved your life, you were about to be hit by a car when he pulled you out of the way." Carlisle beat me to it. Bella's expression just deepened in confusion. I was really wondering what she was thinking of. Tyler a.k.a Bella crusher started mumbling apologies, and Bella got really annoyed with him. i had problems with keeping a strait face._

_"Can I speak to you in the hallway for a minute?" She looked relieved and I really almost burst into laughter, but I didn't I'm to worried about what Bella did and didn't see._

_"I saved your life, but is there anything that you remember?" Her forehead creased and I felt a sudden urge to smooth them away, but I can't there are more important matters to consider._

_"Edward, this might sound crazy but I remember being help by a cold stone, hands denting the van, and lifting it up." I started to panic, but I pulled together and lied._

_"Bella you passed out. That didn't happen, that's impossible, you were probably dreaming." The sound of my voice sounded completely false, and a little to defensive. She looked at her feet and blushed. It didn't give me the same feeling as it used to. I broke the silence, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable._

_"Your father is waiting for you." I didn't want her to leave,but its to nessecary to tell her not to. I siftly walk away. This is so hard._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

That night I spent most of my time calming Denise down, she was really scared for me and when i called my mom, the conversation was.

"Mom...I almost got hit by a car."

"What happened?"

"A boy named Edward apparently pulled me out of the way."

"What do you mean by apparently?"

"I sort of passed out before I saw anything."

"You're alright?"

"Yeah I am."

"OK I love you, got to go pick up Phil bye." My conversation with Denise took two hours, the one with my mom was all of five minutes. For two weeks Edward ignored me everyday. The only highlight of that time was me finding a job, at the Lode I get to cook for four ours of my day part time and on Saturday full time so I have to work telve hours. I get paid well though $14.50 an hour. So I should be able to visit Denise soon. An upcoming dance has all of my friends excited. It's a gils is going to ask Mike, Ange and Ben are already going together, Lauren and Conner, Tyler with Karrissa. Some people have asked me but I conjured up a plan to drive to Seattle, which saved me from embarrassing myself and the guys. the day after everyone who asked, asked was the first day that Edward started talking to me again.

"Bella?" i turned to look in amazement that he actually acknowledged my presence.

"Yes?"

'I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" I exhaled in shock. Thinking it over and looking into his topaz eyes to see if he really meant it. I quickly regreted looking deap into his eyes. What was i thinking?

"Will you?"

"Will I what?" I asked stupidly.

"Go to the dance with me." With every word he spoke a look of defeat and nervousness gained. I just nodded and headed to gym, sadly while I was trying to pay attention so hat I wouldn't hurt myseld I thought of Edward and lost my concentration. I had to go to the nurse because I sprained my ankle. Curse my clumsiness. Why did it have to attack me now? Oh yeah because I'm happy. Crap I am going to have to cancel. I limped to Edward and said.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't go I sprained my ankle, which won't heal before the dance." He sighed and smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_EPOV_

_Wow. I never noticed Bella being that clumsy. When she fell in gym I nearly ran out of the classroom and to her. A huge wave of protectiveness lashed out. She tells what I already know and I ask myself. Can i do it? Can I really show her where the only place is? Can she know about it? Yes. I answer my own thought. i smiled._

_"Then I am taking you to dinner tonight."_

_"Really?" How can she be so doubtful to me when I am so obviously interested in her every move? I just smiled and nodded._

_"I can't I have work, i work at the Lodge."_

_"Even better I'll be at the lodge, say five?"_

_" Well I guess since Jannet is out for the week i am going to take over her job... see you then." I Huge wave of pleasure goes through me and I walk like an idiot with a huge smile on my face to Alice who looks even happier than me._

**_can I meet Bella now?_**

_I swiftly shake my head and she pouts. Not yet._

* * *

**A/N how do you think it will go down? yay getting better at longer chapters if you noticed**


	6. New experiences

BPOV

I sped home, mostly in excitement. I got a few rude comments and some fingers, but I didn't care. I got what I wanted so they can just deal with it. I sped up the stairs and into my bedroom, I changed out of my bland outfit and put on my favorite Nickleback T-shirt and skinny jeans. i fixed my hair and straitened it. Then I went over to the table and sat in one of the mismatching chairs. I got panicky again. Why do I do this? I had never had fainting spells before. Nonetheless I started hyperventilating and passed out. When I came-to it was 5:45... Crap I'm late for work, and more importantly late for my date with Edward. This should be fun. I just hope that he is still there, and I also don't hope, it's rude to leave a date waiting. What a jerk I am, but you can't blame me. I run out the door and realize i forgot shoes. I quickly run back in and choose my favorite pair of converse. And there I am again speeding down the highway getting more cussed out and more nasty comments. I fix my hair in the truck and run inside. Nancy is scowling at me from behind the front counter. I look around to find Edward sitting at a booth with an amused expression on his face.

"Nancy I'm so sorry I'm late, I hyperventilated and passed out, please forgive me." I have a hopeful expression and her's softens. Behind me I could hear Edward burst into laughter.

"OK since you are still new I will allow it, but do not make a habbit of this. Just take the rest of the day off." I wondered if I would get paid for the day. I walked over slowly and sat across from Edward.

"You get fainting spells?" He looks as if he is going to explode the room with his laughter he is holding in.

"Never before I moved her actually." He seemed amused by this. "This is different." I finally manage to say after the silence gets awkward.

"Yes well, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella." As he slowly emphasised each word, they sent flutters of pleasure throughout my body. Eventhough we don't even know each other yet.

"You do know that I have no idea what you mean right?." He nodded and laughed, and I joined in.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not really."

"OK, then I would like to show you something, follow me." He swiftly walked out of the Lodge and I followed quickly, trying to keep up. We walked fora long time through the dense forests, and when we were half way (According to Edward) he made me tie a bandanna over my eyes. He then swiftly picked me up and started running, though I could hardly feel him moving, I guessed by the wind blowing in my face. How did he carry me and run. How was he going so fast? We started going up steeper, and I was suddenly terrified and trying to clutch him, but all I found was a cold smoothe surface, and I shuttered away from it. Not to mention his arms were really cold to.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_EPOV_

_I can't believe that I am doing this. I must be crazy, or is it Bella that makes me crazy. I'm not sure. She starts clutching or me, and I sigh, that she would do hat,but she shutters away from my cold hard skin. I must be he monster I think I am, I can't even hold her without her turning away in disgust. She starts shivering fiercely, and I run faster. I can't stand her being cold. We are almost here, but her disinterestedness ruins my good mood. I could understand though, what if I were human? What would I do if a vampire came and did the exact same thing? I'm sure I wouldn't be the happiest about it, but I can't stay away anymore, no matter how hard I try my love for her is to strong. I see the clearing up ahead. We're almost there._

_"Bella we are almost there?" She smiles and I am momentarily choked with emotion. This must be how I fell in love with her, she is one of the most beautiful, creatures I have ever seen, no the most beautiful I have ever seen, but it's more than that, something way deeper that leaves me fascinated by her, and others that I cannot even start to explain. I love her, and for that she must not know. I set her down and sit on the ledge of the clearing. I stand back up and slowly take off the blind fold. We hold each others eyes for what seems like an eternity._

_"Bella the view is behind me." I don't really want to look away though._

* * *

**Disclaimer: No just no**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Right." I feel like an idiot. I as just gazing into his eyes as if... But what was really making me question was. How do they change, they are topaz today. Sometimes they are coal black, and other times butterscotch. I Obey and look around me. My breath gets caught in my throat. This is beautiful. We are on a flat clearing next to a cliff, on a mountain. How did we get this high on a mountain. I look over the edge o the cliff and there is a river running through.

"E-Edward this, this is truly beautiful. Why did you bring me here." I stuttered trying to find the right words to describe and I failed, plus Edward looked as if my words had hurt him.

"It's the one place I go to clear my head, and I want o share it with you." I smiled brightly, and his eyes warmed, and smoldered. Wholly cow, how did he do that? I stared out into the horizen for a while, and without me noticing it my hand found his. He jumped and folded his arms. Even through the movement was involuntary on both parts it left me stinging from the rejection. Man was he cold to, his hand was as if he left it in a box of ice.

"Sorry." I said. Little electric tingles going through my hand now. I sat down close to the cliff and stared beyond everything. I didn't hear Edward sit, but I was instantly aware of when he did. We sat there not speaking, for a long time, and the sun started setting. I lay back and watched he sky as the stars lightened the night, it was some time later that I realized Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Edward?" I heard him clear his throat from somewhere behind me.

"Bella, I think we should go back no. Charlie must be worried." He made me wear the bandanna again as we left. When we reached the road he took it off and we took his car that as suddenly there. We went back to the Lodge and I got out relutulently. I stood by my truck prolonging the moment. I didn't want to leave, but I was sure that Charlie will throw a class A fit once I got there. I was suprised to see Edward puting his now cool hand in mine and squezing it before turning to leave. I drove home with high spirits. I was right about the fit, but I lied and told him since I was late for work I had to work overtime. He excepted that and I made basic sandwiches for dinner. When I finished washing the dishes I three way called Ange and Jess we talked for an hour, while I gave every detail about tonight. I lied a little and left out thins. I'm sure that Edward wouldn't want me to tell about it. I'm not that kind of girl, plus I knew that Jess would be spreading rumors about it at school. I called Denise and told her the whole thing, she couldn't wait to hear more. I took a shower and realized the water was burnign hot, but I asnt it was on room temperature. Then I discovered it wasn't hot. I was just freezing cold. I shivered violently for a while then went to bed. I dreamed, of Edward of course. I was watching him sitting with his legs hanging over the cliff, and sunlight dancing off his hair. I watched him for the whole dream, we didn't move, we didn't talk, and when I woke I was sad to realize it was just a dream. I was overly ecstatic the next morning, and not just because it was sunny, but because of Edward I couldn't wait to see him again. The day didn't go well though. First in the morning my truck wouldn't turn over, so I had to walk two miles to school in the chilly air with only a t-shirt and shorts on not a smart move. Second I was late and realized I hadn't done my homework for English. At lunch I tripped and got ketchup all over me. Worst of all was none of the Cullens were at school today. I walked home and called work. Great I had missed another day, because of my truck, so i sat bored. With nothing to do. Homework all done. at the table and stared at the yellow painted cabinets, when the doorbell rang. Pleased with having something to do I ran to the door and answered. A teenager maybe 16 with russet colored skin, and long black hair as standing there.

"Hello my name is Jacob Black, your dad Charlie called my dad Billy Black, and he told me that the care that your dad bought from us was having trouble."

"Oh I remember you, yeah I do thanks for your help."

"No problem, I built it." Wow this kid built cars.

"Do you want something to drink while you are working? Plus I will pay you for your help."

"Please don't pay me, I woul just give it back anyway. I'm doing this to be nice." He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. I stayed out and watched him for a while, he is definitely a talker. We werew out there for about half an hpour when the phone rang. I jumped up and said.

"That's probably Edward." I squealed in delight and then laughed at myself. On my way in i thought that I heard him mutter, but I could care less. I grabbed the phone and managed a.

"Hello." There was a gruff laughter on the other line. Not Edward's smooth and velvety voice.

"Hi Bells, how are you and Jake doing."

"Good dad, thank you for thinking of my truck." I laughed as I thought of this morning and my useless pleading with the truck.

"Well why don't you invite him to dinner. I'll bring home a pizza."

"Yum, OK I will see you in 45 dad." I hung up and walked slowly back outside.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

**You meet Bella, and instantly like her. I'm glad that she had car troubles, or I might have never met her. The phone rings inside and she jumps up.**

**"That must be Edward." I can't believe my ears, is she squealing? That must be the only Edward. Edward Cullen I am so totally going to scare her away from him. If she only knew the truth, I am going to tell her.**

**"Jacob do you ant to stay for dinner?" She asks I nod and smile. Time for the story to begin.**

**

* * *

A/N What do you think will happen? I will try to get another chapter out soon.  
**


	7. AN note

**A/N**

**OK I know that i am not supposed to do this but I am giving you a warning.**

**I don't have many chapters left.**

**The next chapter at the latest will be out in two weeks.**

**The good news about all of this is that I am going to write a sequil.**

**The name will be Forever Dawn. Sorry about me not being original,but after two hours of thinking his was the best that I could come up with so bear with me.**

**In the next chapter it will have a lot of direct dialogue from the book. Again I hardly have any originality.**

**Give me some ideas of what you want in the next 4 or so chapters and I will add your idea**

**Peace and Love,**

**Rachel**

**P.S.**

**RIP Theater Park Mall, burnt down on October 19 2009 almost a dozen businesses were lost, the following link gives more information. .fire.2.**

**It was a favorite to most, including me. Some of the stores had been there since before I was born.****  
**


	8. Decisions

A/N- I am so sorry that i got this out later than I promised, but i am so behind, and I had major semester tests, projects. i could go on. Needless to say-- enjoy

**Disclaimer-My apologies most of this chapter belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her great book Twilight.**

**

* * *

JPOV**

**Bella has no idea what she is getting into. I must protect her from Edward and herself.**

**"Bella, was that Edward Cullen on the phone?" She shook her head so I tried starting a different way. She talked before I got a chance.**

**"No it was Charlie, he is bringing home a pizza in about 45 minutes."**

**"Do you like scary stories?" She nodded, and I began. "Do you know any of our legends? Of the Quileutes I mean?" She shook her head. Well that's to be expected. I cleared my throat and began my warning.**

**"Well there are some that date all the way back to the flood. Supposedly the Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the trees to survive like Noah and the ark. And some of them are about wolves, and that wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. They only have one enemy."**

**"Wolves have enemies?"**

**"Only the ones that turn into men. You would call them werewolves. Then there are the stories about the cold ones." I almost laughed at the irony.**

**"Cold ones?"**

**"You would call them vampires, blood drinkers they are the natural enemy to the werewolves. Apparently my own great-grandfather met some of them. You see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies, but this clan that came to our land claimed that they were different. They didn't hunt the way the others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a treaty with them. If they would promis to stay off Quileute lands we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces." I just broke the treaty. Well I guess if it saves one more life than it's worth it.**

**"If they weren't dangerous than why-"**

**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they are civilized like this clan was. You never know if they get to thirsty to resist."**

**"What do you mean by 'civilized'?"**

**They claimed that they don't hunt like the others of their kind do. They were supposedly able to prey on animals instead." She looked like she had a hard time choking this down.**

**"So how does this fit in with Edward? Is he and his family like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"**

**"No they are the same ones."She looked absolutely terrified. The truck looks almost done just a little more to do.**

**"There are more of them now a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader Carlisle. he'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." She looked deep in thought.**

**"You look scared."**

**"Your a good story teller."**

**"Don't say anything to Charlie about it, when my dad told him that some of our people aren't going to the hospital since Carlisle started working there. They got in a huge fight."**

**"I won't of course not." I finished on the car and it looked in much better shape then before her dad bought it. I jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine just in case. Thank me for being handy with cars. Bella got in on the other side.**

**"It works thank you so much." To my surprise she hugged me. I kinda just sat there like an idiot. Then blushed when she pulled away. "Sorry I don't know what i was thinking."**

**"It's OK. I mean we are kind of family." She was still blushing deeply and I laughed under my breath. I drove around town. I hope my warning worked I really like Bella. I went on the highway and u-turned behind Charlie's car. At the house Charlie got out of the cruiser and walked to the window.**

**"You fixed it Jake I knew you could."**

**"Of coarse-mmmm I smell pizza." I got out of the car and went to the smell of pizza in a trance.**

* * *

BPOV

I laughed and followed Jake inside. Jake nearly ate the whole pizza. I didn't mind much since that story left me without an appetite. I sighed, to bad its Friday. I took it back I need to think about this first before talking to Edward. I drove Jake home since he took the bus here.

"Thanks again Jake, please come and see me soon." He smiled warmly and walked into his shabby little house. When I got home I walked/trudged upstairs to my room. I got out my small CD player and put in the CD that Phil gave to me for Christmas last year, I had only listened to it once. I put on headphones and climbed into bed turning up the sound all the way. It worked I couldn't think and fell asleep luckily dream free. I woke up later and realized that I had fallen asleep fully dressed with the light on and the CD was still playing loudly in my ears.I turn over and my CD player falls to the ground. I groan and pick it up to put away. I glance at the clock. it's 5:30 am. I lay back down and take off my jeans and shoes, but it's to late I can't fall asleep again. I stand back up and put on my most comfortable sweats and a loosely fitted t-shirt, I also pull my hair back into a messy ponytail. I can't believe I'm doing this. I turn on my second hand computer and, Internet. And went to my favorite web search. And type in vampires. Then I go downstairs, this could take a while. It's an old computer. Eating cereal one piece at a time,and washing the bowl and spoon. I trudged back upstairs and scroll through the web results.

Most of them are ridiculous, but I find a promising site called Vampires A-Z. Most of the site is also ridicules, but a couple of things match up speed, strength, beauty, immortal, pale skinned. There was one about Stregoni Benefici- He was said to be good, and the enemy of all evil vampires. At least there was one that said something positive about vampires unlike all of the others. i got annoyed at myself and switched off the computer not bothering to shut it down properly and ran downstairs, my ankle aching with the effort. I put on my rain jacket and boots and burst outside. I followed the trail behind the house. I walked as far as my anger would carry me and settled down on a fallen tree.

I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, but I did so unwillingly. First I had to decide if it was possible that what Jake had said about the Cullen's could be true. Immediately my mind resounded with a negative. It was silly and morbid, too entertain such ridiculous notions, but what then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for why I was alive at this moment. I listed in my head the things that I had observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale frigid skin. And more small things that registered slowly-how they never seem to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And, the way he sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the turn-of-the-century novel rather than that of a twenty-first-century-classroom. He seemed to know, what everyone around him was thinking... except for me. Could the Cullen's be vampires? Well, they were something outside of possibility of rational justification was taking place in front of my incredulous eyes. Whether it be Jake's cold ones or my superhero theory, Edward Cullen was not... human. He was something ,more. So then-maybe. That would have to be my answer for now.

And then the most important question of all. What was I going to do if it was true? If Edward was a vampire-I could hardly make myself think the words-then what should I do? Involving somebody else was definitely out I couldn't even believe myself; anyone I told would have me committed. Only two options seemed practical. The first was to take his advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To go back to ignoring him as far as I was able. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between us in the one class when we were forced together. To tell him to leave me alone-and mean it. I was gripped in a sudden agony of despair as I considered that alternative. My mind rejected the pain, quickley skipping onto the next option.

I could do nothing different. After all, if he was something... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact, I would be a dent in Tyler's fender if he hadn't acted so quickley. So quickley, I argued with myself that it might have been sheer reflexes . But if it was a reflex to save lives, how bad could he be? I retorted . My head spun around in answer less circles. And I knew that I had my answer. Thinking back on everything. I didn't know if there ever was a choice, really. I was already in to deep. Now that I knew-if i knew- I couldn't do anything about my frighting little secret. Because when I thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more then to be with him right now. Even if... but I couldn't think it. Not here, alone in the darkening forest. Not while the rain made it dim as twilight under the canopy and pattered like footsteps across the matted earthen floor. I rose quickly and half jogged back to the house.

* * *

A/N What do you think that Bella will choose?


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**A/N Sorry that this took me so long to finally finish this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poor me :'-(**

* * *

I rushed inside. It's noon. I groan yet again and head back upstairs. It took a while, but I finally managed to fall back asleep, dream free. When I woke up Charlie had just walked in. I jumped up and ran downstairs to start on dinner.

"Sorry, dinner isn't started dad, I fell asleep."

"It's OK Bells I'll wait." I smiled and started making sloppy Joe's. We ate quietly. I washed the dishes, and went upstairs to finish my English essay. If I don't bring it to school by Monday I'm going to get detention. I finished it in five minutes. All that fuss over a 200 point essay for nothing, it was easy.

Late that night I had a nightmare.

I was by the beach and the dark forests. Edward came out of the trees, skin glowing in the sun, and purred for me to follow him. I started walking toward him, but there was a rustling sound behind me. I turned to see Jacob, motioning frantically for me to come with him. I shook my head, not wanting to go in the dark forest I want to stay in the light, close to the beach. Suddenly Mike came out of the trees and started to beg me to follow him. Suddenly in the place of Jacob was an enormous wolf. It ran toward Edward. I screamed myself awake. Its 7 am. I stand up and walk toward my window. It's a little sunny, but foggy. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I stare at the wall, deciding what I must do. I have to see Edward, and the only place that I can think of to find him is his place. The clearing by the cliff. I must try to find it again. Quickly changing out of my sweats and into jeans, I pull my hair up. Put on a jacket and get in my truck. I stopped at a gas station along the way and bought a bottle of water and two granola bars. I drove to the Lodge and retraced where Edward's Volvo and I went, to the spot where he had started up the mountain. In the general direction that I think we are going.

I walked for hours, and fell down a lot. By noon I had already drunk most of my water and ate a granola bar. I am also about　 99% that i am lost. I sit down on a log and look around. Somehow I had stumbled into the clearing! I notice that I am not alone. There is a man wearing dark, tattered clothing at the cliff.

"Edward!" I shout. "Edward?" The man turned around. Not Edward! But he has similar qualities. Pale white skin. Beautiful, but the eyes were wrong, crimson.　 A jolt of fear goes up my spine. Two others come out of the trees, one a fierce red haired woman, and the other dark black hair and dark skin, but there was something about it that didn't look human. Both the woman and the man's eyes are black, coal black. They are one to.

"This one is mine." The red haired woman purred to the blond haired man.

"Patience, Victoria." Said the blond one. She scowled. She ran over to me so fast that she was just a blur. She started playing with my hair, i flinched. She started smelling my collar bone and I fell to my knees

"Please don't." I finally managed to spit out.

"My, my, my this is the first resistance so far, this is interesting. What makes you so special?" I started to shake uncontrollably.

"James lets not play with our food." The dark, quiet one spoke up for the first time. it made me jump, even though his voice was very low. Suddenly I heard a rustling sound from the trees to the east. I started crawling back. Afraid of what is going to spring out and kill me, but mostly I was just trying to get away since the sounds distracted them too.

The dark man jumped off the cliff.

"Laurent!" James exclaimed. Victoria started in a run. James started lurking slowly towards me. I scream, hoping the end won't be very hurtful. Edward ran into view. My breath caught in my throat, and I smiled. He glanced at me, gasped and ran up to James picking him up by his collar and pinning him to a nearby tree.

"RUN, BELLA!" He yelled toward me. I automatically　jumped up and ran in the opposite direction. Edward looked like a man full of anger, I hardly even recognized him. I fell and started rolling down the mountain, and my leg made a sickening "snap".


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**A/N Sorry that this took me so long to finally finish this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poor me :'-(**

* * *

"snap". I was suddenly in Edward's cool smooth arms, and I felt at home.　

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds, Bella without you finding a way to hurt yourself. I suppose it isn't your fault though. You have always been clumsy I guess." I nodded and he laughed. I think that he was just trying to procrastinate asking me what I saw and what I didn't see. I abruptly became very serious. Better now than later.

"Edward..." I stopped searching for the best words to say, but came up blank.

"Yes?" His expression suddenly became very serious. I shook my head.

"Bella you can tell me anything." His words sent little flutters of pleasure through my stomach.

"E-E-Edward I-I know." I finally stuttered out. His expression became hard and he didn't speak, so I pressed on.

"It's OK　 I won't tell anyone. I would, could never do that." I shook my head fiercely.

"How?' He forced through his teeth.

"Um Jacob Black was telling me some old Quileute legends and he told me one a-about v-vampires." I paused suddenly afraid for Jacob. "He didn't think anything of it, he thought that it was just a silly superstition."

"And so you immediately thought of me?" I was surprised at his question but I didn't le it slow me down.

"Actually he mentioned you and your family." I suddenly became chagrined and looked down at my hands. Why ere we having this conversation here? My leg is broken for gosh sake's. Edward set me on the ground.

"So now you know. But where is the running and the screaming?" He looked exceedingly confused.

"First of all, my leg is broken. Second of all I would never do that. I care about you to much Edward." I blushed deeply. Why was I cursed with always speaking my mind around him? To my surprise he chuckled. I looked up at him..

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"what a stupid lamb."

"what a sick masochistic lion." We laughed. Edward stood up and scooped me up into his arms. It took me by surprise, so I gasped.

"So you never did tell me what you were doing here?"

"Looking for you in the only place that I could think of." His sigh was as if he had been wondering for a while.

"let's get your leg taken care of.". I nodded and pressed myself closer to his chest, and closed my eyes, afraid to look. He laughed a musical laugh. At least he was taking this better than I thought he would. I thought that it would take hours of reasoning. Constantly telling him that i would keep his secret.

"you can look now Bella." I hadn't even felt us stop, but suddenly we were in front of a very white, large house. Like a mansion, with many windows, and surrounded by the green forest.

"wow. Where are we?" I felt my jaw drop. Is this where he lives?

"my house, i thought that you would want some privacy." I had no idea that his family was this rich. Edward carried toward the house. Some people came outside. I recognized the doctor from when I almost got killed three weeks ago. Rosalie was there, and glaring at me. Emmett who had a huge smile on his face and looked pumped for something. then Alice who was jumping up and down with excitement. Jasper who looked as if he was going to take off in a run, he was eyeing the forest opposite from us.

Edward carried me toward the doctor.

"She broke her leg, do you mind-"He started but Carlisle broke him off and told Alice to go get his medical bag. I don't really remember ho it went, I was to loopy from the pain medication. The smiling started creeping me out after a little while. Edward drove me home.

"What time is it? Charlie must be freaking out." I shuddered thinking of our soon to be argument.

"It's twilight, the safest time of the day for us." He seemed thoughtful. I pushed away the thought of Charlie. Thank goodness we are in my car otherwise we would be home already. he drives like a maniac.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" I didn't notice his full attention on me.

"That you drive like a maniac and that I'm happy we're taking my car." I started laughing. Without even seeming to think about it he took my hand.

"If you'd like I could come over tonight."

"Charlie won't like that, besides I'm probably grounded anyway."

"I wasn't saying that Charlie would know." I went red at the thought of him in my room. "Or not." He said. I shook my head.

"No-No please come." he smiled his godlike crooked smile, and I stopped breathing. When I finally did Edward had formed an already too-worried look. I smiled sheepishly. Edward got out of the car. Odd, I hadn't noticed that we were here already. He held by door or me and handed me my crutches. Just as i thought, Charlie's police cruiser was gone. Edward walked with me to the door. He hesitated, but not like a man did when he was looking for a reaction from a woman before they kissed, it was like he had a decision to be made . I didn't even noticed when he leaned in, it was too quick. The kiss was everything, we were everything, we were the only. It wasn't too long before my lungs were searching for fresh air. To m dismay even though I needed the air I didn't want Edward to pull away. He did anyway.

"I need to go... See you later." He said, and winked at me. I swooned. he walked to the forest, full if laughter. I Went inside as fast as a person with a broken leg and crutches could　 and I speed dialed Charlie.

"Bella." His voice was frantic and full of worry.

"Sorry, Ch-Dad for not telling you about it earlier, but I went on a hike."

"I thought that you didn't like to hike." He yelled way from the phone." Guys she's home and safe you can all go home now, thanks."

"Dad how many people are there?" Suddenly worried.

"Just about the whole town was looking for you Bella, I thought something happened to you. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, well actually I fell and broke my leg, but Edward found me and Carlisle fixed me up. He also drove me home, but other than that, yes I'm great." He was silent.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes, but you won't be leaving home for a month." Great I'm grounded.

"See you soon dad." I said, somewhat bitterly. After hanging up I heated up some leftovers and ate eagerly. A lot had happened today, and I had this sense that everything was going to be OK. A sound upstairs alerted me, and I hoped it was Edward. I washed my dished and made my way upstairs. I opened the door to see two people, that were not Edward. Maybe everything won't be OK after all.


	11. New story

**New story**

**This story new story is going to be written for my birthday and should have a chapter up by this weekend**

**I know that I don't write often, but I have a little bit of writters block :(. **

**Luckily this story just came to me when I was in French class.**

**Although I got in SOOOO much trouble.**

**I screamed, "I finally have an idea." In front of the whole class and jumped out of my chair.**

**I was fleshing out ideas in detention :'-(**

**This story is going to be a surprise ;)**

**Love always, Rachelle**


End file.
